This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A variety of subsea equipment, such as mineral extraction equipment, may be subjected both to high pressures and corrosive environments. For example, mineral extraction equipment, such as trees, valves, plugs, and other devices, may experience elevated pressures as fluids flow through the equipment. Such subsea mineral extraction equipment may include seal assemblies to help act as a barrier between the ocean and production fluids flowing through the equipment. Unfortunately, such seal assemblies may have various design shortcomings. For example, subsea seal assemblies can be expensive, difficult to manufacture, and susceptible to performance degradation. Accordingly, a need exists to provide seals in subsea mineral extraction equipment with improved performance and reliability.